The reflector of a microwave reflector antenna is adapted to concentrate a reflected beam from a distant source such as a satellite upon a feed assembly positioned proximate a focal area of the reflector. In satellite communications systems such as consumer broadcast satellite television and or internet communications, a single reflector antenna having multiple feeds may receive signal(s) from multiple satellites arrayed in equatorial orbit. A central feed is arranged on a primary beam path from a center satellite to the reflector and from the reflector to the feed. Side feeds configured for additional offset satellite beam paths directed to adjacent and or nearby satellites use the same reflector but are arranged at a desired angle to either side of the primary beam path. One or more feeds may each be offset from the center position.
To achieve optimum performance, the central axis of the central feed and the central axis of the side feeds may not be parallel. Because the central axes of the feed horns and associated waveguides of the main and side feeds are not parallel to one another, die casting of a common multi-beam feed assembly including side feeds has not previously been practical as the part of the tool that forms each feed cannot withdraw in a single direction. Therefore, prior feed assemblies including side feeds typically included a separate enclosure for each side feed and either an electrical cable connection between each sidecar and the central unit or separate cables between the sidecar and central units and the Indoor unit. These extra enclosures and interconnections increase the resulting antenna weight, wind load and overall cost.
The increasing competition for mass market consumer reflector antennas has focused attention on cost reductions resulting from increased materials, manufacturing and service efficiencies. Further, reductions in required assembly operations and the total number of discrete parts are desired.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.